


Accidental Exposer

by the_gay_one20



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_one20/pseuds/the_gay_one20
Summary: Karen accidentally sends Grace a dirty picture;)
Relationships: Grace Adler/Karen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Accidental Exposer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little fic I've been writing on periodically over the last few weeks. I kept getting distracted haha. Also, I write predominantly with my southern dialect and grammatical tendencies. It's not that bad but I apologize in advance sksksks. I've only read over this like twice so I'm really just hopeful at this point haha

“Thank you so much for coming by, I’ll have those sketches to you by next week!” Grace says as her last client of the day walks out of her office at 4:30 PM. Once she can no longer hear footsteps, she slumps back into her office chair. She is exhausted, she has had back to back clients all day, and Karen did not come in today because she had some meeting for Walker Inc. she just had to be at! Granted, Grace does not think she would be any less exhausted if Karen were here, but after 20 years of working with someone; being at the office when they aren’t just isn’t as much fun. The days go by slower, and today of all days was not the one that needed to feel like an eternity. 

After a few minutes of staring blankly up at the ceiling, Grace grabs her phone off her workbench and opens up her messages. She goes to Karen’s, which is in her phone as ‘K🍸 💕’, and types out a message, then hits send.

G-Done with your meeting?

She sits and waits for the ‘delivered’ to change to ‘seen’, and for those little dots to start bouncing on top of her keyboard. And a few seconds later, they do. 

K-Probably another 30 🙄

K-I have no idea what these egg heads are even talking about

K-you would think they would know by now that I don’t pay attention during these things so they should just stop inviting me 

It always cracks Grace up how Karen text. It’s never one big message, it’s always a sentence or single thought at a time, but never more than 3 lines. And there’s always an emoji tagged onto one of the stacks. 

G-Well, if you want, we could grab an early dinner once you get out. Been pretty lonely at the office today. 

K-aww did someone miss me?😚 

K-on dinner, that sounds wonderful

Grace feels her cheeks flush because Karen is completely right; she has missed her today. The redhead thinks for a moment about where they could go to dinner, and what to say to Karen’s first message. Italian sounds good, and Karen hardly eats solid food so 9 times out of 10 she is fine with Grace’s first suggestion. 

G-Italian? And if you must know, yes, I did miss you today. It’s boring here when it’s just me. 

K-Italian sounds great

K-I’ll be sure to be extra annoying tomorrow so it will feel like I never left 😘

G-Great! You want to come snag me from the office once you’re done? And oh, lovely, I can’t wait…🙃

K-sure honey 

K-oh! I almost forgot

K-I’m looking into this beach house in Cali, what do you think of this one?

K-/jpg.

A picture comes through and Grace immediately drops her phone in her lap. She highly doubts that is the picture Karen meant to send to her. “Oh my god…” she utters quietly to herself then she slowly picks up her phone again. A few more messages come through. 

K-that is not the picture I meant to send 😂😂😂

K-sorry honey!! Ignore that

K-or don’t, I don’t care, that’s a damn good picture 😉

K-here’s the beach house.

K-/jpg.

Grace scrolls back up and clicks on the first picture, completely ignoring the beach house, and it blows up on her screen. Her hand slaps over her mouth and she feels her breath catch in her throat. There on her phone is a half-naked mirror selfie of her assistant; who is kneeling on her bed with the sheets wrapped precariously around her hips, just barely covering her as she’s squeezing one of her breasts with one hand and holding the phone with the other. Grace’s thighs then involuntarily snap together to try and dull the sudden twinge that has started between them. 

All her curves, that porcelain skin, the playful, cunning smirk on her lips. It’s all just screaming at her through pixels on her screen. It electrifies Grace in a way that causes a whole-body shiver to run through her and hit the bullseye right between her thighs. But she finally composes herself and reluctantly closes out the picture. Grace could have sat there all night and looked at that picture, but she knew Karen would start to get suspicious if she took too long to reply. Especially because they both have their read receipts on. 

G-wowww Karen, nice job 😂

K-shut up

K-I know you sat there and stared at it you big lez

G-did not

K-oh you so did

K-shouldn’t take you 5 whole minutes to reply 

K-a little suspicious if you ask me😏

G-shut it. Is that damn meeting over yet?

K-walking to the limo now

K-see you in a bit, honey😚

Fifteen minutes later Grace gets another text from Karen telling her that she’s downstairs waiting in the limo. And for the past fifteen minutes, Grace has been looking at that picture of Karen, unable to help herself really. But as soon as the text comes through, she almost throws her phone out of fear, fear of being caught red-handed. She gathers her things and steps into the freight elevator, riding it down to the bottom floor of the Puck Building and stepping out into the lobby. Karen’s limo is out waiting on the street, so she makes her way through the double doors and out onto the sidewalk. When she opens the side door, Karen is sitting pretty in her pink Chanel pantsuit with a fresh martini in her hand.

“Hiya honey, how was work?” She asks pleasantly as Grace climbs in and takes a seat next to her. “Fine. Just a lot of clients and a lot of meetings.” Flashes of Karen’s naked frame blind her mind behind her eyes and she tries as best she can to keep those intrusive thoughts away. “Mmm, mine was about the same. As I said, I have no clue what those meetings were about today,” She chuckles and rests her hand on Grace’s thigh. “Where are we going for dinner, honey?”

“I thought we could go to that place in little Italy we love so much.”

“Perfect,” Karen beams and squeezes Grace’s thigh. 

The touch sends sparks through Grace and her cheeks start to flush once more. What is going on with me? She thinks before more thoughts of that cursed, heavenly picture, and Karen’s stunning figure rushes her mind. She’s always found Karen attractive; and she’s always warranted that with ‘well you would have to be blind to think Karen isn’t attractive, or sexy and irresistible.’ She’s fooling herself, and her thoughts of Karen have been more than friendly for quite some time now. And now this picture has made it all so much worse. Now she’s truly seen that side of Karen; the vampy seductress she’s only ever had glimpses of over the years. The side that could make a grown man fall to his knees; hell, even a grown woman as it would seem. 

“Hey, earth to Grace,” Karen hums and waves her hand in front of Grace’s blank eyes. The redhead shakes herself from her daze and looks to Karen. “I’m sorry, I zoned out.”

“I can see that, honey,” she laughs. The martini in her hand is brought up to her deep red lips and she takes a sip, not letting her eyes leave Grace; who now feels extremely vulnerable. “What?” she asks. Karen grins and scoots closer to her in the back seat of the limo. “Nothing honey, you just look like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”

“Well, as I said earlier, there were a lot of clients today, so I just know I have a lot to do in the next few days.” Grace scoots an inch back as Karen makes her advance into her bubble, knowing that if her assistant is successful in invading her space, she’s done for. 

She looks down and notices the fact that Karen only has on a blazer, so her chest is rather exposed, giving everyone an extensive view of her cleavage. Grace immediately regrets looking because now her mind is really in the gutter. “Are you sure that’s it, Gracie; nothing else running around that pretty head of yours? Nothing licentious I would hope…” Karen’s voice drops into a lower register and Grace can feel the words wrapping around her insides, squeezing her until an involuntary groan passes her lips. “No… Karen, nothing else is on my mind.”

“Mm, alright Gracie. I just thought you might have been thinking about that picture I accidentally sent you today.”

“Well, I wasn’t!” The redhead responds quickly, too quickly. Now she looks guilty, and that’s because she is very, very guilty. 

Thankfully, Karen dropped it and it was not a topic of conversation for the rest of the night. They had a lovely dinner at the little Italian bistro they found years ago. Then Karen took them over to Chinatown, where they had a few drinks at a speakeasy on Canal St. before heading back to Grace’s apartment. “Alright honey, I’ll see you at work tomorrow. I had a great time tonight!” Karen exclaims as Grace steps out of her limo. “I had fun too, Kare. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She shuts the door then watches as the stretch limo pulls off into the flow of traffic. 

A small sigh of relief releases from her lungs as she steps into the safety of her apartment, away from the object of her maddening desire. Grace sets her purse and keys down on the coffee table and makes her way to the kitchen for a nightcap. “Grace! That you?” Will calls from his room. “Yeah!” she responds. Will comes into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. “So, how was work? How was your night out with Karen?” 

“Work was fine, and my night with Karen was interesting as always,” Grace chuckles and takes a seat next to him. “You go to that bistro on Grand?”

“Yeah, and the speakeasy on Canal, we had a good time. But I have something interesting to show you.” Grace chuckles. She pulls out her phone and opens her messages. “Should I be scared?” He asks, sitting up a little squarer. “Depends, but you’re just going to have to see it to find out because there is no way to prepare you for it.” Scrolling up on her messages she finds the picture and debates mentally for a few seconds before opening it. “Alright, look at this gem.” She hands Will the phone and he instantly gasps. “Oh my God! Is that Karen?” He yells and Grace begins to giggle. “Yes, yes, it is.”

“How on earth did you get this?”

“She accidentally sent it to me this afternoon while we were making dinner plans.” Grace sees him zooming in and inspecting the picture. “Karen looks…well she looks like a 30-year-old. God that’s infuriating,” Will grumbles. Grace can’t help but agree. Karen has the tits, thighs, and waist of a much younger woman, and though they both know it probably wasn’t hers to begin with, it’s almost infuriating how good she looks at whatever immortal age she has reached now. “I know, makes me sick…but also horny.” Will chokes a bit on the drink he is sipping on and gives Grace a perplexed eyebrow raise. “Wait what? This turns you on?”

“I mean, Will, common; she looks amazing. How could it not?!”

“You have a point she does look pretty fantastic but Grace, I feel like we should talk about this a bit more.” Grace laughs nervously and gets up from the couch to go put her wine glass in the sink. “Will, there’s nothing to talk about! Getting a little hot over a sexy picture of my assistant shouldn’t be that big a deal…” Grace pauses and Will cuts in. “Grace, you aren’t telling me everything though! I know you; you’re hiding something.” 

The redhead lets out a frustrated groan and drops her head into her hands. “Fine!” She mutters and looks back up again. Making her way into the living room once more she takes back her seat next to Will. “Fine…but you can’t judge. Okay?”

“Grace I would never…alright that’s a lie but I won’t judge you for whatever this is.” Grace smiles and takes his hand, thanking him before resting her head on his shoulder. She lets out a long sigh before finally starting her confession. “That picture awakened something in me. Something I’ve always known was there in the back of my mind but just rationalized it away like it was nothing. I honestly have feelings for Karen, and that picture just hit me like a ton of bricks because it cemented everything that I have ever felt for Karen.”

“All the lingering touches and kisses that gave me butterflies, or the sleepovers where I would lie awake next to her thinking about what it would feel like to have her roll over and snuggle up to me. All those times I wish we would just push those boundaries just a little farther to see where we’d land… All of these tucked away feelings suddenly swarmed my mind and now I just can’t turn it off. I don’t know what to do, Will,” Grace says earnestly, then proceeds to bury her face in his neck, hiding from the world. “Well,” Will starts, almost unsure of what to say. “Maybe you should talk to her about it? Knowing Karen, it might not even phase her, and hey she might even feel the same way. I just know that holding all that in is not good, and eventually, Jewish guilt will worm its way into it.”

“How will Jewish guilt ruin this for me?” Grace asks with a chuckle. “Well, it’s more like the effect of Jewish guilt. You feel like you can’t keep secrets from people you care about.”

“You have a point.”

“I know, cause I’m always right.”

Grace lays down in her bed, pulling the covers over her before plugging her phone in on her bedside table. As soon as she sets it down it buzzes. “Jesus,” She groans and picks the device back up. It’s a text from Karen. 

K-what did Will think of my picture?😘 

The redhead laughs and drops the phone on her chest for a few seconds; swearing Karen has cameras in her apartment-or that she can read minds. 

G-he’s mad because you look 20 years younger than the rest of us lol 

K-I do look pretty fantastic, don’t I?

Grace rolls her eyes and laughs at that then continues typing.

G-yes you do, you look incredible, Kare. It’s actually annoying.

K-well, you don’t look too bad yourself, Gracie 😚

G-wow, Karen Walker actually complimenting me! I should go write this down😂

K-oh hush

K-did you ever look at that beach house 

G-honestly no

K-why nottt

K- I want your somewhat decent design opinion on it

G-well sorry, your tits were looming over it! How was I supposed to think about a beach house with those things looking at me?

K-didn’t know I was so distracting for you, Gracie😏

G-I didn’t mean it like that 

K-Sureeee

K-Whatever you say, Gracie 

Grace frowns. She should’ve just been more honest, but it just felt too self-sabotaging. Though now she feels she’s even farther away from what she wants. Another message from Karen comes through.

K-am I distracting you now?😘👅

K-/jpg.

Grace gasps and clenches her phone so tight she feels as if she could break it. It’s another selfie of Karen. She’s stretched out naked in bed with her arm crossed over her chest, squishing her breast together, with the sheets draped lazily over her hips, and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. The redhead's entire body gets hot, so hot she has to rip the sheets off and sit up for a second. The breath she's holding is finally released and her eyes are glue to the gorgeous woman on her screen. “Holy mother…” Grace breaths and grips the sheets next to her before she brings her thumbs up to type. 

G-holy shit Karen…

K-you like that don’t you?😏

The redhead feels her insides turn to mush. She does like it, oh god she loves it. 

G-god yes…what are you doing to me, woman? 

K-I don’t know but I am certainly enjoying it

K-I like that I turn you on

G-I like it too. I mean that is really doing something for me🤤

K-oh yeah? 

K-well how about another one💋

K-/jpg.

Another image comes through on Grace’s phone and her heart skips a beat as it fills her screen. It’s another mirror picture, but this time she’s kneeling away from the mirror with the phone pointed over her shoulder, giving Grace a fantastic view of her ass. “fuck me…” 

G-Jesus, Kare your body is almost sinful 

K-oh I can assure you it is😈

K-what about you Gracie

K-do I get a peek under the covers? 😏

Grace froze. Is Karen actually asking her for a nude? She has one, tucked away in her hidden folder in Photos, it’s from a few months ago but it isn’t half bad. 

G-you want me to send one?? 

K-well duh

G-you just always make fun of my tiny boobs and big ass, I just figured you wouldn’t want to see them. 

K-honey I tease you cause I like you

K-I think you’re very sexy😉 

She can’t help the smile that spreads over her lips knowing that Karen only teases her because she’s attracted to her. Almost like a little boy on a playground

G-alright, well here you go babe;)

G-/jpg.

She saw the ‘delivered’ change to ‘read’ and waited for the little dots. And after a minute of holding her breath, they finally started skipping over the top of her keyboard. 

K-god honey I feel like I need a cold shower after that 🥵

G-maybe I should come take one with you

K-mmm don’t tempt me with a good time, honey

K-though I certainly wouldn’t mind pressing you up again my shower wall right about now 

G-what would you do to me after you had me pinned?🙈

K-slide my fingers between those pretty long legs of yours of course 🤤

G-fuck, Karen…

Grace is fighting every fiber of her being at the moment, trying to keep herself under control and not give in to the overwhelming urge to touch herself. 

K-I wish you were here right now honey

K-why don’t you come snuggle with me?

G-I think we would be doing more than snuggling, Kare lol 

K-exactly;)

K-why don’t you come snuggle with me tomorrow

K-since it’s so late and you have work in the morning

G-you have work too, ma’am 😑

K-if I send you another picture can I not come in?

G-NO! I mean you can send me another, but it won’t get you out of work. 

K-devil

K-/jpg. 

K-just for you being cute

K-ill still come to work tomorrow 

Grace opens the picture and it’s another selfie of Karen. This one is not too provocative, there’s just a considerable amount of cleavage showing. She has a bright smile on her face and Grace could see the sparkle in her eyes, something she doesn’t get to see too often. 

G-Jesus you’re stunning 🤤

K-gosh ya big lez

K-thank you though 🥰

G-of course💕I’ll see you tomorrow, Kare Bear

K-okay, honey

K-nighty night 💤

The next morning Grace gets to work around 9 and starts to work on a design for a client she met with yesterday. With her air pods in her ear, she’s blasting some Lady Gaga to keep her focused a motivated. Earlier she found it far too easy to slip into a distracted state thinking of her assistant. At around 10:30 her air pods is suddenly pulled from her ears. “Hiya sexy…” Karen purrs as her arms wrap around her waist. Grace jumps and grips her chest. “God, Karen…you scared the life out of me.” 

“Sorry honey. You look cute today.” Grace smiles and her cheeks flush. “Thank you.” Karen turns Grace around and pins her against her work desk. She gasps softly as her eyes land on her stunning assistant who has her hair up in a cute half up half down style. “You look adorable with your hair like that.” Grace smiles and gently strokes a strand of her assistants’ hair behind her ear. Karen wasted no time and pushes herself up to connect her lips with Grace's. This causes the redhead's eyes to flutter shut and wrap her arms tight around her assistants’ neck. 

The way Karen’s lips feel against her could honestly make her dissolve into thin air. They have kissed more times than Grace can count, but this time is so much different. There’s passion behind this, it’s almost too much for Grace to handle all at once. But then Karen pulls back and nuzzles her nose to Graces’. “You seemed to enjoy yourself last night,” She hums with a devious smile on her lips. Grace laughs and squeezes Karen around the shoulders. “Oh, I certainly did.” Grace drops a hand down and lets it slide down Karen’s back until it rests on her ass. The older woman moans and pushes her hips into her boss. “Getting a bit handsy at work now, are we?”

“Mm, can you blame me? Especially after all that I got to see last night.” Grace leans down and starts to kiss her neck and grab her ass. “Gracie!” Karen squeals and hooks her leg up around her bosses’ hip. She sighs as the hand grips the underside of her thigh and nails scratch her skin. “Oh honey,” she moans as Grace’s tongue licks under her ear. “You like that?” 

“I do…”

Grace feels Karen slip her hand under her blouse and trace her fingers over her abdomen. It tickles, causing Grace to laugh against her assistants’ neck. “Grace! You about ready to go to lunch?” The pair suddenly hear from out in the hall. They grudgingly separate to smooth out their clothes quickly and Will soon comes into the office. “Hey, you hear me?” He asks and sets down his briefcase. “Yeah sorry, Karen and I were just…uh going over a design for a client.” A suspicious glance is passed over the two women, but Will decides not to comment on their awkwardness right now. Maybe it will be a conversation had over lunch. “Alright well, why don’t I go ahead and go down to call us a cab while you get your stuff together?”

“Sounds good, I’ll be right down!” 

Will leaves and Grace releases the breath she’s been holding since he walked in the door. “Whew that was close,” Karen giggles. “I know, I completely forgot he was coming to take me to lunch.” Karen suddenly steps back into Grace’s space and slinks her arms back around her waist. “Well, honey, you go have lunch with your husband and I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.” A warm feeling spreads over Grace as her assistant looks at her so lovingly, a feeling she hopes to get again at some point later in the day. “Alright, you think you can behave while I’m gone?” Grace teases. “Oh, I can’t promise anything.” Slowly Karen pulls her down into a kiss, slipping her tongue artfully between the redhead's parted lips. This pulls a moan from deep in Grace’s throat, and now she knows this will be all she can think about during her lunch with Will; which is exactly what Karen is hoping for. 

At lunch, Will is quieter than usual and it is very off-putting. “Will, is there something on your mind?” Grace asks. Shaking himself out of his daze he looks over at her. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about this whole thing with you and Karen. Have you talked to her about anything?” Grace feels her stomach knot up and a lump form in her throat. Does she tell him? Does she want to out her and Karen so fast? She thinks it would be fun to sneak around for a while. Yes, Will does know her feelings towards Karen, but he doesn’t have to know they are reciprocated. “Uh, no not yet, and honestly I don’t know if I’m going to. Just too much to put on the line for some schoolgirl crush you know?” Will looks at her surprised. “Are you sure? I mean just from what I heard last night it seems like a bit more than a crush Grace. You seem to have some serious feelings for, Karen.”

“Will, it’s not that big of a deal, and if I am going to get over it, talking about it with you all the time is certainly not helping.” Her words come off harsher than she had planned, and she can tell they cut Will down a bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so mean. I just really don’t want to discuss it anymore, okay?”

“Yeah, I understand. I won’t bring it up again.” 

The waiter returns with their drinks and takes their order. Grace, of course is getting the biggest thing on the menu, knowing she will feel disgusting because of it later. But all of this just makes her want to stress eat. Their food is brought 10 minutes later and halfway through their meal Grace gets a text; it’s from Karen. 

K-how is lunch going babe?

A flutter dances around in Grace’s chest when she reads ‘babe’. She is used to ‘honey’, though sometimes it can hit her just right and make her insides turn to mush; but a new pet name excites her, and that is easily read from her smiling face as she looks down at her phone in her lap. 

G-It’s fine, I will probably be back at the office around 1😚

K-Okay, honey

K-and I told you I was going to be annoying today so…😘

K-/jpg.

Graces’ eyes blow up wide when a picture of Karen’s bra clad breasts that are pushed up to high heaven fill her screen. She sucks in a breath, along with a small piece of her meal sending it down the wrong pipe. A coughing fit starts and Will reaches over to pat her shoulder. “Jesus, Grace are you alright?” After sipping some water her cough subsides and she promptly clicks her phone off because the obvious picture of her assistance chest is in Will’s range of vision. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just got a little choked.” 

“You looked like something startled you. Did you get a weird text or something?” Will asks, leaning over to only see the black screen. The redhead drops her phone between her thighs and shakes her head no. “No, I just sucked something down on accident. I’m good now.” Will is suspicious, it’s written all over his face, but Grace has decided not to bring anything up to him yet. At least not until she knows more about how this thing with her and Karen is going to go. 

As the pair steps back out on the sidewalk, Grace quickly pulls out her phone again. 

G-Karen!! I can’t believe you sent me that while I was at lunch!

K-I’m sorry honey, I just couldn’t help my self 😇

G-Yeah, well you better have your shirt on when we get back, missy!

K-no promises 

She slides her phone back into her purse and see’s Will hailing a cab. “Hey, I got one let’s get going!”

When the two walk back into Grace Adler Designs, Karen is still there at her desk working on her second coat of Jungle Red nail polish. “That color will accent well with your Dalmatian coat, Cruella,” Will quips as he enters the office behind Grace. His friend turns and frowns at him, giving a smack on the arm for good measure. “Watch it Grace, you might start floating if you knock too much dust off that fairy.” Karen’s effortless retaliation makes Grace laugh and eventually pulls an embarrassing snort out of her. A flirty smile now lingers on Karen’s lips as she stands to greet her girl, who is still cracking up against her workbench. “Ha-ha, a gay joke. Karen, this isn’t 2002, those jokes can come off as distasteful now,” Will gripes with a sizeable frown on his face. “Yeah and so does that suit Wilma, what’s your damage?” Karen retorts over her shoulder as she enters Grace’s space. Her arm sneaks around her bosses’ hip, being sure to not mess up her nail polish, and she leans in to place a quick kiss on her cheek. Blush furiously blooms on the redhead's face as those velvety lips connect with her skin. “What’s your damage?? Wow you must really think you are in 2002, how many-“ 

“Alright, alright you two. I think that’s enough for today, I don’t want to have to be cleaning blood off this floor later.” 

“His blood…” Karen grumbles under her breath, which earns her a swift smack on the hip. “Whatever. I’ll see you back at the apartment later.” Will then leaves the girls to their own devices after that. 

The rest of the workday was relatively normal. Clients came and went, Grace worked on her sketches, Karen drank her martinis, all of the usual things their days consisted of. The only different thing was the two of them stealing kisses from one another periodically throughout the day. Some would get more carried away than others and at one-point Grace had Karen up on her desk with the older woman’s legs wrapped around her hips. They can’t get enough of each other; it’s like the flood gates have opened and it will be a miracle if they’re ever closed again. Neither women want them to though. This is exciting for both of them, and they each have such deep feelings for the other. Who knew one accidental picture could start all of this?

“Will, I’m home from work! Karen is going to have dinner with us,” Grace calls as they enter the apartment. “Alright, just go ahead and take a seat at the table, it’ll be ready soon. She nods then takes Karen’s coat and hangs it on the rack. When she turns back to head towards the table, Karen grabs her by the arm and pulls her to her; pressing her lips to her ear. “Can we snuggle up in the TV room later and watch a movie?” She whispers. “Yeah of course.” Her assistant's tongue quickly swipes over that sweet spot just under her ear, making her cheeks burn yet again. Then Karen walks off to the dinner table and puts an extra swish in her step to tease her girl. 

Grace feels like she could explode right there in the middle of her living room. She hasn’t been this sexually frustrated since…well since ever. Karen has made her reach a new level of desperation and she doesn’t know whether to be infuriated or excited. A wink is shot to her from the dinner table by Karen, who has noticed her girl lost in thought. “Come take a seat by me, Gracie,” The dark-haired woman says sweetly. Promptly, Graces’ ass finds the seat next to Karen and soon she feels a hand creeps up her thigh. The Jungle Red nails start scratching her skin and drawing mindless patterns. “Alright, dinner is ready.” Will comes down with three plates, setting each one in front of us at the table. “This looks great, Will, thanks.” 

Throughout dinner, Grace had to deal with Karen’s teasing under the table. She would drag her nails up the inside of Grace’s thigh and play footsie with her, and there was the occasional act of Karen bringing her hand up to push some of Grace’s hair out of her face. It was driving Grace crazy but in the best of ways of course. It was still a relief when dinner was finally over and she could rise from the table and offer to help with the dishes. Karen eventually makes her way over to the fridge to pilfer Will’s wine until she finds a suitable bottle of red. “Karen, not that one! I’m saving that for my mother’s birthday.” 

“Oh, honey calm down, I’ll buy her 3 bottles of something 10 times better than this!” Karen laughs as she corks the wine. Will only glares at her and continues the dishes. Once they are finished, Karen now on her second glass, Will lets the girls know he is leaving to go to a bar with Jack. That is a dirty lie. Will leaves and makes his way across the hall to Jacks’ apartment, where he will stay for the next 45 minutes to an hour, then he will pop back into his apartment to see what his time away has generated. One could call this a spiteful social experiment.

Karen kicks off her heels and makes her way to the tv room where Grace has now made herself comfortable stretched out on the love seat. “Hey, giraffe, move those legs of yours,” Karen orders playfully as she smacks Grace’s calf. The redhead quickly scrunches up her legs and lets Karen sit down. “What movie are we gonna watch, honey? Can it be something with two girls kissing?” Grace laughs and starts to flip through Netflix. “I’m sure we can find something like that, give me a second.” After punching in LGBT, a slew of film options come up for them to choose from. Blue Is the Warmest Color, but that is pretty much soft porn and Grace doesn’t need to be any hornier than she already is right now; The Danish Girl, which is good but sad; Carol, which catches Grace’s eye because it has Cate Blanchett in it. “Hey, this one looks good.” Grace snaps Karen out of her daze and the older woman looks to the TV. “Ooh yes honey you know I love Cate, and that Rooney girl; she’s precious.” 

“Alright, Carol it is.” 

‘Happy New Year’

‘Happy New Year’ 

‘Harge and I never spent New Year's Eve together. Always business function, always clients to entertain.’

‘I always spend New Years alone. In crowds. I’m not alone this year.’

Carol opens her robe behind Therese, and the young woman looks up at her. Then they start kissing passionately. Therese pulls away and whispers, ‘take me to bed.’ 

Carol leads her to the bed, and they begin to make love. 

Both of the women watching this tender scene can feel their hearts in their throats. Both holding their breath as they watch the women on the screen do acts they wish they were doing to the woman next to them. Karen’s cheeks flush a deep pink and her thighs clench shut. Images of Grace hovering over her flash in her imagination and she catches her bottom lip between her teeth. Grace, at the other end of the love seat, is in the same boat. Her mind running with visions of her lovely assistant spread out on her bed, moaning her name like a prayer. They are both so eager it’s almost painful, but both so terribly nervous to take that leap that they can’t bring themselves to do it. 

As the scene comes to an end, both women let out a shameless sigh, each hearing the yearning in the others' breathe. Grace pauses the movie and sits there as still as stone for a solid minute then finally looks over at Karen, who’s already looking at her. Their eyes meet and suddenly that crippling fear is washed away, never to be thought of again. They know this is right. How on earth could it be wrong? They have known each other for 20 years, each having their trials and tribulations when it comes to relationships. Karen with four failed marriages under her belt, Grace with two. Dozens of useless boyfriends who never made them happy, but they seem to always have each other. Karen was there for Grace when Nathan broke her heart. Grace was there for Karen when her marriage was falling apart. Karen helped Grace get through her rocky marriage to Leo, which eventually ended in divorce. Grace was there for Karen when Stan died and later for when her marriage to Lyle failed. Karen was there for Grace in recent years when her second stent with Leo ended unsuccessfully yet again. It’s always been them. 

It upset Grace that it has taken her this long to figure out that the shrill socialite who she hired in 98’ was the one for her. But she knew there was no point in regretting something that nothing can be done to fix. Her dear friend feels the same, regretting that she never voiced the feelings she’s had for Grace since she met her. 

Karen does feel that if this had been brought up years ago, it wouldn’t have worked. She knows this is their time, that they are both in much better headspaces than they were 20 odd years ago.

“Oh, Jesus, Kare come here, please,” Grace finally pleads and pushes her blanket off onto the floor. Her space is suddenly occupied by her assistant, who wraps her arms securely around the redhead’s neck. Noses gently brush together, then lips and Grace suddenly feels like she’s on fire. The way Karen walker feels against her, it’s almost sinful. All of those curves pressing themselves into her, trying to get as close as possible until there is barely an atom separating them. It’s something she can’t believe she’s gone the past 20 years of her life not knowing how it felt. 

“Get in my lap,” Grace mumbles against Karen’s lips. Her hands are pawing at the hem of the older woman’s skirt, trying to hike it up so she can crawl into her lap. A laugh bubbles up from Karen’s chest and she swings a leg over her girl, resting herself gently in the redhead’s lap. Red lipstick begins to stain down her skin down to her collarbone where Karen then starts to undo her top. Nimble fingers work at the buttons until the last one is undone, and she has access to Grace’s modest chest. Their lips collide again, and hands gently cup the redhead, kneading and massaging them, making Grace squirm up against her.

“How come you’re getting to have all the fun,” Grace mumbles against her lips and starts to untuck her blouse from her skirt. The fabric is pulled up over Karen’s head and discarded somewhere behind them, and she is quick to react. Swiftly her strong hands come up to hold the sizeable weight of Karen’s breast, and she immediately thinks of how much better they are in person than on the phone. The woman on top of her moans into her mouth while she teases her. Knowing this is what she can do to Karen Walker, the queen of keeping her cool, gets her going even more. 

The door to 9A opens slowly, and the girls' two best friends step quietly out into the hall. “So, you really think something is going to be going on in that apartment?” Jack asks, tagging close behind Will as they make their way to 9C. “I would put money on it. Something is going on with Karen that Grace isn’t telling me.” 

“Well, I just feel like this is being a bit nosey, Will. We should respect their privacy.”

“When have you ever cared about other people’s privacy?” 

“You have a point. Let’s go.”

The boys get to the door and Will gently takes the doorknob in his hand, turning it as slow as he possibly can in an attempt not to alarm anyone. An, “Oh fuck me, Gracie!”, is all the boys need to shut the door promptly and try desperately to forget what they had just heard in the apartment across the hall. 


End file.
